The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an informing apparatus and method for exchange time of expendable supplies used in the refrigerator.
There is a tendency for recent electronic appliances to have various functions. In case of a refrigerator, the functions of automatically making ice and purifying water have in addition to fundamental functions such as refrigeration and freezing. Since the above functions are added thereto, various kinds of expendable supplies are needed. Herein, as an example of the expendable supplies, a filter needed for purifying the water will be specifically described.
FIG. 1 is a constitutional view schematically showing a refrigerator with the filter housed therein, which has the prior functions of purifying the water and making the ice. As shown in this figure, an interior space of the refrigerator is sectioned into a refrigerating chamber 10 and a freezing chamber 20 by a longitudinal barrier BR, and a machine room 30 thereof is formed below the refrigerating chamber 10 and the freezing chamber 20. The refrigerating chamber 10 and the freezing chamber 20 are opened and closed by doors 16, 26.
A first valve 32 for blocking off the water, which is introduced from a water pipe, upon exchange of the filter and a second valve 34 for distributing the purified water to respective parts of the refrigerator are installed into the machine room 30. The first and second valves 32, 34 are solenoid valves and are opened and closed by an attractive force that results from a magnetic field generated when an electric power is applied thereto.
The first valve 32 is connected through a connecting tube D1 to a filter 12 installed in the refrigerating chamber 10. The filter 12 has a function of purifying the water introduced into the refrigerator. The water purified within the filter flows into the second valve 34 through a connecting tube D2. Further, onto a side of the refrigerating chamber 10 is installed a tank 14 in which the water purified within the filter 12 is temporarily stored before it is supplied to a dispenser 22 to be described later.
On the other hand, in the freezing chamber 20 is installed an icemaker 24 which is connected to the second valve 34 through a connecting tube D4.
Furthermore, the dispenser 22 for supplying the purified water to the exterior of the refrigerator is installed in front of the refrigerating chamber 10. The dispenser 22 is connected to the tank 14 of the refrigerating chamber 10 through a connecting tube D5.
In the prior refrigerator constructed as such, the water supplied from a source of supply water outside of the refrigerator is supplied, through the first valve 32, to the filter 12 which in turn, purifies the supplied water. The water purified within the filter 12 is supplied, through the second valve 34, to the tank 14 which stores the supplied water. Then, the water stored in the tank 14 is transferred to the dispenser 22. Otherwise, it is transferred directly to the icemaker 24 and utilized therein.
However, there are some problems in the above conventional refrigerator, as follows:
That is, since the filter 12 is one of the expendable supplies, it should be replaced with a new filter after optimal running time thereof has passed. However, a control portion for informing a user of the perceived running time of the filter has not yet been provided in the conventional refrigerator with the filter housed therein. Therefore, the user should keep an exchange date of the filter in mind and should replace the filter with a new one at that time.
However, it is generally difficult to properly perform replacing the filter. In most cases, the filter is frequently replaced after the exchange time thereof has considerably passed. In a case where the exchange time of the filter has considerably passed as mentioned above, the problem that the contaminated water is provided to the user is produced.
Furthermore, in a case where the exchange time of the filter has considerably passed, flow-passage resistance within the filter is increased and a flow rate of the water supplied to the icemaker or the dispenser is remarkably reduced. Therefore, there is also a problem in that a shape of the ice thus formed is not uniform.
Therefore, the present invention is conceived to solve the problems of the prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for informing a user of exchange time of filters for purifying water.
In order to achieve the above object of the present invention, the present invention provides an informing apparatus for exchange time of expendable supplies in a refrigerator, comprising a screen installed on one side of an outer surface of the refrigerator for displaying data; a control portion for processing the data to be displayed on the screen and performing control relevant to operation of the refrigerator; an input portion for receiving data on the exchange of the expendable supplies which are transmitted to the control portion; and an exchange date setting portion for setting an exchange date of the expendable supplies calculated in the control portion on the basis of the data on the exchange of the expendable supplies, and informing the control portion of the exchange date to be displayed on the screen in due time for replacement of the expendable supplies.
The screen may be provided integrally with an input section in which the data are inputted into the screen by a touch.
The informing apparatus of the present invention may further comprise a communication means for transmitting a signal of the exchange of the expendable supplies generated from the control portion to suppliers of the expendable supplies.
Further, according to another aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides an informing method for exchange time of expendable supplies in a refrigerator, comprising the steps of mounting the expendable supplies into the refrigerator; receiving data on the exchange of the mounted expendable supplies inputted by a user; calculating the next exchange date on the basis of the data on the exchange of the expendable supplies; comparing the calculated exchange date with the present date; and displaying information on the exchange of the expendable supplies onto a screen on a front surface of the refrigerator when the exchange date is consistent with the present date.
The step of displaying information on the exchange of the expendable supplies may further comprise a step of displaying the exchange information onto a main menu window in the morning of the exchange date.
The exchange information may continue to be displayed until the expendable supplies have been replaced.
The exchange information on the expendable supplies may be transmitted to suppliers via an additional communication means while it is displayed onto the screen.
According to the present invention constructed as such, there are advantages in that the exchange time of the expendable supplies used in the refrigerator can be punctually kept and the expendable supplies can be rapidly supplied directly from the supplier.